Still in Love?
by eclipse02
Summary: Chise is supposed to met Shuji at the train station...but will she show up? Please Enjoy!


Saikano

chapter1:Still in Love

huff huff huff I was running up Hell Slope again. I looked behind me and I could see that Chise was far behind,like always.Chise is my girlfriend.We haven't been going out very long.I waited for Chise to catch up.You see,not very long ago I found out that she is the ultimate weapon.It's very hard on Chise.She has to go to battle a lot. "Hi Shuji.Thanks for waiting for me." "No problem."I said. I was getting use to being late to school since Chise is such a slow runner.I looked down at Chise and held her hand.She looked up at me and smiled. Finally,I saw the school."Um, Chise,since we're already late for fist period,do you wanna go up to the roof and have juice again?" "Sure." We've been skipping first period and having juice on the roof everyday since we're always late for school.But Ididn't care.All I wanted is to spend time with Chise. We quietly walked up the stairs that lead to the roof,hand-in-hand.Chise and I sat down in our usual spot and we began drinking our juice.I secretly loved spending time up here with Chise.Chise laid her head on my shoulder.She felt so warm against my bare arms."Um Shuji, do you think we can go to that place that we went to last time?"I nodded.I closed my eyes.The place that she was talking about was the deserted place that the SDF own.I closed my eyes even tighter and I remembered that the first time Chise and I kissed was right there.I was sot of hoping that we could do that again.BEEP!That was it.It's time to go back to class and continue to second period.sigh"I guess it's time to go.See you after school Chise!" " 'kay" I waved good-bye to Chise and walked down the stairs and back to education.

I waited for Chise at the door that she was to walk out of after school was over.A bunch of students walked out,but no Chise.Finally I saw her.She slowly walked out.When she saw me,she looked surprised."Shuji,I'm sorry.I didn't know you were waiting for me.I'm sorry." "It's o.k."I said. Chise says "I'm sorry" a lot. I get tired of hearing it when we first went out, but I got used to it after a while.I could feel Chise slowly slide her small hand in mine.I smiled at her and she returned the smile."So, do you want to go to our place now?"She nodded."Yes,let's go." I began to move my feet,getting ready to run,but I remembered how slow Chise was.I decided to walk with Chise instead.Suddenly Chise stopped.I didn't know why until I saw it, our place,my favorite view of the whole city."Isn't it so beautiful?" I nodded in agreement.I had a sudden urge to want to kiss herand wondered if she felt the same.I decided to go for it.

I put my hand on Chise's shoulder and leaned my face towards hers.I closed my eyes and our lips touched.As soon as my lips touched hers,I held my breath.(I remembered the first time we kissed,she held her breath and I didn't.It was sooooo embarassing!I didn't want that to happen again.)The kiss was only for a couple of seconds,but it felt like an eternity.Her lips were so soft on mine.Soon our face departed away from each other.We were out of breath,but I didn't care.I just wanted to be with her forever.Chise's face started to turn red."It's a beautiful day isn't it?"I asked, tring to chang the subject."yes,it is."she replied.We spent the rest of the day just starimg out into the horizon,glancing at each other once in a while.

I walked Chise to home.At last,we were there."So,I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I slowly walked off and headed home. I could hear Chise's footsteps running towards me.Her little arms sung around my waist.I turned around and hugged her.We stood there like a couple of idiots hugging each other."I love Shuji."Chise whispered.Her voice was so soft that I couldn't really tell what she had just said,but I nodded.After that,we went our separate ways.

That was 3 weeks ago.

Now I'm at the train station...waiting for her to show up.We had decided to ru away with each other not long ago.I stared out at the street that she was going to walk down.Seconds grew into minutes...minutes grew into hours.I wonder where she was.

Back at Chise's House

Chise walked home.She couldn't believe what had just happened.She was going to run away with Shuji and spend the rest of her life.She walked into her house-late for her curfew-again.This is what she wanted isn't it?She had to sneek into up into her room so her dad wouldn't know htat she was late.She was extremely terified of her dad.Finally,she was safe in her room...


End file.
